I Feel the Earth Move
by iluvbb
Summary: Songfic! Beastboy catches Raven singing!


Summary: Beastboy catches Raven singing in the kitchen while she's doing the dishes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Would love to, but I don't.

"_The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return" (Moulin Rouge)_

I Feel The Earth Move

Raven was feeling pretty good as she woke up that morning. She stretched herself out, getting the blood pumping as she slipped out of bed. She glanced over at the clock on her dresser which read 6:15am. It was a Saturday and unlike the normal people who liked to sleep in on the weekends she would take that time to pamper herself with much needed quiet. The thing about this Saturday that was better than all other Saturday's was that the remaining Titans were not in the Tower. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg went to Steel City to get some supplies for the T-car. Well that was why Cyborg went, but she couldn't figure out why Robin and Starfire went with him. It didn't matter at the moment because at that moment the tower was completely empty including of Beastboy. As much as she loved him (and yes she did love him, but not that she would let him know) he still had a way of getting under her skin. He went for a guy's night out with Aqualad and Speedy, doing whatever guys do when they're together. He would be back later that afternoon, or so he said. Time was relative with Beastboy.

Raven shuffled over to the closet, wanting to wear something else besides her leotard. She pulled out a pair black capris and a red spaghetti strap shirt. She threw her hair up in a messy bun, grabbed her iPod, and left her room. She made her way to the living room taking a quick look at the kitchen. She stopped in mid step thinking she saw something in the kitchen. Raven did see something and that something was a huge stack of dirty dishes.

Raven rolled her as and walked towards the stack of dishes.

"Sometimes I hate living with guys." She stated to no one in particular.

Before starting on the dishes she plugged in her iPod to her computer speaker, turning the volume up. She then set upon her task of the mounting pile of dishes. At first she just hummed along with the songs of Buckcherry, Maroon 5, and Cupid, but then her favorite song came and she really got into it.

_Meanwhile---------At the front door-----------------_

Beastboy got out of Speedy's car looking a little wind blown.

"Thanks for the ride in your new sports car Speed. See ya later."

"Later BB!" Speedy yelled before speeding off.

Beastboy shook his head while typing in the code for the front door. (I don't know if they have a code for getting in the tower, but just go with it.) Beastboy's stomach rumbled as he crossed the threshold.

"Better get some food in me" He said to himself and made his way into the kitchen.

He had barely reached the door to the living room when he heard some music. Listening closely it sounded like someone was singing with the song. They were very good whoever it was, Beastboy decided.

He cracked open the door a little before poking his head and peering into the kitchen. To his surprise he saw Raven singing while washing the dishes. He listened for her to finish the song before he went in.

"_I feel the earth move under my feet_

_I feel the sky tumblin' down_

_I feel the heart start to tremblin'_

_Whenever you're around_

_Oh darlin', when I'm near you_

_And you tenderly call my name_

_I know that my emotions_

_Are something I just can't tame_

_I've just got to have you, baby_

_Uh uh uh, uh uh uh, yeah yeah yeah_

_Uh uh uh, uh uh uh, uh uh uh, yeah yeah _

_I feel the earth move under my feet_

_I feel the sky tumblin' down_

_I feel my heart start to tremblin'_

_Whenever you're around"_

Raven suddenly turned around, seeing Beastboy, she nearly dropped the dish she was holding. Her face paled drastically before turning bright red.

Beastboy walked towards her, a little sheepish, but with a purpose none the less.

"Why did you stop? You were doing great." Beastboy told when he reached her.

Raven looked down at her feet suddenly finding interest in them. She wished desperately for her cape which was no where to be found.

"I…. I …um…" Raven stuttered.

"Why am I stuttering?" Raven asked herself, "I mean he only caught me singing. Not a life or death situation is it?"

Raven looked up at Beastboy who had called her name after zoning out for a moment.

"Huh?" Raven asked

"I just asked how come you didn't let the rest of know you could sing and you completely zoned out on me. So I guess that means that I am quite a bore and should leave." Beastboy made to leave, but Raven grabbed his shoulder.

"No I don't think you're a bore. You just surprised me that's all."

Beastboy smiled, "What was that song you were singing so beautifully when I came in?"

Raven blushed, "It's called "I Feel the Earth Move" by Martika."

"It's a nice song. Just like the person who was singing it."

"Omg!" Raven thought to herself, "Is he saying what I think he's saying."

Beastboy tucked one of Raven's fallen strands of hair behind her ear.

"Come on Raven," She thought to herself, "It's now or never."

Beastboy's hand remained where it was and he wasn't bothering to move it. Raven finally had enough of waiting. She lunged in kissing him on the lips and pulled back to see his reaction. He had a goofy grin plastered on his face. Raven rolled her eyes, especially now that her iPod was playing "Better Now" by Collective Soul. (The irony of the moment. Lol)

"Wowwwww……" Beastboy muttered.

This caused Raven to roll her eyes again.

"Beastboy just kiss me and stop goggling."

Beastboy's smile widened and complied with her wish.

The End!!!! What do you think? Review Please!!!!!


End file.
